


Черный цвет не забыт

by winni_w, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, kefir cyberpunk, yogurt drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Нельзя любить черный цвет, ведь нами правит Президент Наш Йогурт.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Черный цвет не забыт

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: When The Yogurt Took Over (Когда йогурт захватил мир). Кроссовер с "Матрица". Ретеллинг первого эпизода с Нео.  
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

Экран компьютера так близок, что кажется бесконечным. Невозможно увидеть что-то за его пределами. Не существует фиолетовых дорожек, белых модульных домиков, приглушенной зелени живых изгородей, аккуратно подстриженных ровными кубиками во имя Президента Нашего Йогурта.

Экран компьютера — черен. Как сажа. Как уголь. Как смерть. Мигание курсора в этой тьме похоже на сердцебиение. Тук-тук — мигает маленькая полоска, и каждый удар вспыхивает неясным зеленоватым светом в беззвездном ничто и нигде.

Достаточно оторвать глаза от экрана компьютера, чтобы вернуться в настоящий мир. В мир, где люди счастливы. Где побеждены болезни, нет зла, нет организованной преступности и мусора на дорогах. Где все работают по своему предназначению. Вот что было главной проблемой до того, как ПНЙ перехватил управление. Мало кто мог найти себя. Мало кто понимал свои таланты, а если и понимал — то как их реализовать, если у тебя нет денег, нет времени и за твоей спиной бегут копы?

Бестолковые бухгалтеры, бесталанные режиссеры, ленивые дворники, несчастные сотрудники макдональдсов — всего этого сейчас нет. Нет мусора, нет боли. Нет войн за ресурсы, Ирак живет так же мирно, как США — так же зеленеет пышными садами и белыми мобилями домиков под ярким солнцем. Если мы и умираем, то по своему желанию, а не из-за войн или болезней. Мы можем быть бессмертными, если захотим. Некоторые так и поступают — проходят полное омоложение стволовыми клетками, когда им захочется. Например, такое право дают прекрасным работникам — и неважно, ученый это или дворник. Хороший мусорщик имеет такое же право на бессмертие, как хороший помощник президента, и его приводят в порядок почти бесплатно. И это прекрасно.

Мы неустанно, каждый день, каждый час благодарим за наше благоденствие ПНЙ.  
Вот только невозможно отвести глаз от черной пропасти экрана.

***

Звонит телефон.  
— Алло?  
— Я внутри. Есть что-нибудь?  
— Дай глянуть. Цель покинула офис в 17:01. Я вычислил его на севере Говардлайн. Он вышел на Шеридан в 17.11. Купил упаковку кефира и коробку «Капитана Хруста». Затем направился домой.  
— Хорошо. Ты свободен. Я использую обычный выход.  
— А ты не в курсе, когда мы пойдем на контакт?  
— Скоро.

***

Его подбрасывает от дикого звонка на белой кровати среди белых стен. Он подскакивает, всполошенный, не понимающий, что происходит, и бежит к телефону.

— Алло?

Квартира больше напоминает внутренности пакета молока. Теплые и холодные оттенки белого, нежные переливы пастельных тонов — салатные стены, медовый пол, белоснежное постельное белье. Занавески вздуваются полупрозрачными парусами от задувающего внутрь ветерка. На приятно золотистом ламинате лежат пушистые бежевые коврики. На диванчике у кровати набросаны в беспорядке подушки, напоминающие маршмеллоу. У диванчика валяется смятая упаковка «Капитана Хруста» — цвета одуванчика с четкими белыми буквами.

Людям нравится быть в стаде. Нравится принимать облик того, кто ведет их. Это инстинкт выживания — мимикрировать под лидера. И что? Какой смысл этого стесняться? Все нормально. Нами управляет йогурт.

Сейчас ночь, и внутрь нежной кефирной комнаты отсвечивают уличные фонари. Снаружи лето, на улице пахнет медом акаций и цветами табака. Никто сейчас не курит, табак остался красивым цветком. Итак, лето, приятно мерцают звезды, внутрь задувает ветерок, под босыми ногами пушистится бежевый коврик.

— Алло? — нетерпеливый повтор.

Он не может отвести глаз от единственного черного пятна в комнате. От экрана компьютера. Там мигает курсор. Мертвенное сердцебиение кажется странно живым. Потом курсор начинает в панике убегать, оставляя следы — буквы, складывающиеся в слова.

«Ты хочешь узнать, что такое Матрица?»

Он замирает. В телефонной трубке — тишина.

— Что?

«Если хочешь знать, следуй за белым кроликом».

— Ч-что?..

Раздается стук в дверь. Кому, во имя всех святых, потребовалось стучать ночью? Здесь приличный район. Сейчас везде — приличные районы. Люди спят, чтобы назавтра пойти на любимую работу. Этот стук — не из сегодня. Стучат откуда-то из доисторических времен, которые были до ПНЙ. До всеобщего благоденствия.

Он резко садится на пол и обнимает колени, настороженно глядя на дверь. Одной рукой продолжает держать белую трубку. Он не знает, что делать.

Кто-то раскусил его тайную страсть к черному цвету?

Черный цвет запрещен. То есть, нет, Президент Йогурт никогда не запрещал подобной чуши; наоборот, при нем свободны и счастливы все цвета. Флаг асексуалов до сих пор содержит черную полоску — в память о былых страшных доисторических временах. Голубой, розовый, зеленый, да какой угодно, геи и лесбиянки, квиры, би — да о чем тут говорить вообще. Больше нет зла. Больше нет боли.

Просто люди не хотят огорчать своего любимого президента. Поэтому черный цвет негласно и тихо забыт. Наглухо. Напрочь. Навсегда.  
Он смотрит на дверь.

— Эй, Томми-бой! Ты здесь?

Он слегка успокаивается. Это его сосед, который любит гулять по ночам. Это тоже не запрещено. Шебутной молодой сосед, любящий полуночные вечеринки с кефиром и… йогуртом. ПНЙ не запрещает йогурт-пати, но тс-с-с, об этом не принято говорить. Это как-то неприлично. Если вы понимаете, о чем речь.

Он поднимается с коврика, опускает трубку на место и идет открывать дверь.

— Привет, Энтони. Чем могу помочь тебе?

Энтони пришел с компанией — позади смеются какие-то подростки, а рядом с соседом стоит девушка в белоснежном струящемся платье, словно из стародавних хипповских шестидесятых. Рукава-фонарики, нежные складки. На лбу — серебряная лента. Да, сейчас любят романтику хиппи. Девушка смотрит прямо и сияюще улыбается. Томми смущенно опускает глаза.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, парень, я просто в отчаянии, — говорит Тони, нахальный латинос, но его нахальность смотрится мило. Томми никогда не возражал против смешного самоуверенного соседа. У него самого было кое-что, против чего люди возражают. Например, тайная любовь к черному цвету.

— Да? — Томми поднимает глаза на соседа.  
— Меня не пускают в клуб, говорят, нужен еще человек в компанию.  
— И…  
— Я решил пойти к тебе, конечно!  
— Но я…  
— Я знаю, ты страшный домосед! — отмахнулся Энтони. — Давай, пошли. Сколько тебе лет? А ты сидишь, как старый пень. Одевайся, развеемся!

Томми опускает глаза на свои босые ноги и пижамные штаны в белую полоску. Краснеет, осознав, что стоит в таком виде перед девушкой. Та смеется и прижимается к Энтони. Латинос целует ее в голову. Кажется, завтра они поженятся — так думает Томми.

— Мне завтра на работу… — говорит он.

Девушка прижимается грудью к Энтони, платье спадает с плеча, и теперь видна татуировка — белый кролик. Это красиво. Татуировки тоже не запрещены.

«Следуй за белым кроликом».

— Да… Конечно. Иду.


End file.
